


Believe in Impey

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: When Impey is down due to a new invention not working as intended, it’s up to Cardia to cheer him up.
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Believe in Impey

“Creating the special Impey Barbicane New NeoSteam engine is getting harder and harder by the day…” Impey murmurs softly.

Cardia frowns. She hates seeing her lover upset, especially when she’s so used to his carefree smile. Seeing Impey without a smile is like seeing a sky with no sun—it just doesn’t make sense!

She stands up from her place at the table, and sits down next to Impey. She strokes his braid gently, and she feels Impey begin to relax. “Thank you Cardia,” he says.

“Of course, my prince,” she responds, smiling. “Tell me more about the problems you’re having. I want to help you solve them!"

His face gains a ghost of a smile at her determination. _It’s a start_ , Cardia thinks to herself. “Alright,” he says. “I’ll tell you.

“To make a long story short, the current steam engine can’t withstand the pressure placed upon it when it goes as fast as I want it to go. Which means either I need to completely reconfigure the steam engine, or…well, there’s no other alternative, really. The problem is, I don’t know how to—“

At this, Cardia gasps! “My prince! You are the great Impey Barbicane! ‘I don’t know how’ shouldn’t be in your vocabulary!”

“But—“

“No buts!” says Cardia, still stroking his hair. “I believe in you, and I know you can do it. You’ll find a solution before you know it—I’m sure of it!”

For a moment he’s completely silent, and Cardia wonders if her words had gotten through to him. Then she hears a sniff and she realizes…he’s crying?

She repositions her chair so she can see his face, and sure enough, he’s crying. “Oh no, Impey!”

“No, no, no; it’s alright!” he says. He looks up at her, his eyes still brimming with tears. “It just feels really good to have someone believe in me so much…to have someone so confident in my abilities!” He wipes the tears from his eyes, and at last gives Cardia one of his trademark smiles. “Now I know I can do it! Thanks, Cardia!”

She smiles back.

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
